The Prince's Pick
by Aozora12
Summary: Kagome is a young Saiyan female chosen to be Vegeta's future mate. Read to learn how things are going between these two and how Kagome was chosen specifically by the prince himself. One shot, but possible continuation of the story in the future. Enjoy :) Warning: lemon. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha


Date: May 23, 2014

Anime: Crossover Inuyasha and Dragonball Z

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Vegeta and Kagome

Rating: M

Chapter Warning: Lemon

* * *

**The Prince's Pick**

Kagome sighed heavily as she lay on the large comfortable bed. She was so bored. There was nothing for her to do but wait until the prince returned to their chambers. Oh, how she hated these long journeys through space between planets. She would much rather be out on a planet having some fun, creating a little chaos, making a little money in the process. Why couldn't they just skip the traveling in between? There were teleportation devices out there, or at least much faster ships. Kagome had no idea why the prince insisted on this large fortress-like ship that moved at only an average pace. Often they were in space for upwards of two months before they arrived at the next planet!

The door slid open and Kagome looked up from her bored stupor. She gave a small smile to the warrior prince as he walked into their chambers. He spotted her lying on the bed, clearly bored once again, and he sighed. It was so hard to keep her entertained. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried, but it all narrowed down to the fact that she was intolerable when she bored out of her mind. That and, secretly, he enjoyed seeing that smile on her face when he did something for her to keep her occupied and happy for a while.

"My Prince, how much further is it to the next planet?" Kagome asked as she sat up in the bed and watched the prince as he started to remove his armor. She hopped up from the bed and moved to help him, which he allowed her to do. He stood there calmly while Kagome removed his armor with practiced ease, unclasping his blood-red cape first.

"There has been a change in plans." the prince spoke, his voice deep and gruff. "We are returning home for a while."

"Might I ask why, my prince?" Kagome questioned, setting his armor down on the floor nearby.

"My father has requested it." the prince huffed, slipping out of the skin-tight blue suit he wore beneath his armor. Kagome watched as the prince's muscular chest and arms became exposed to her, her eyes filling with lust while the prince smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he grinned.

"But of course, my prince." Kagome grinned back, moving to help pull the suit further off of his body. When it was down to his waist she stopped helping and ran her hands over his hard muscular chest and up over his strong shoulders. She moaned softly as the prince pulled her flush against him with a deep kiss, letting her feel what she was about to get. The prince only grinned through the kiss and shimmied the rest of his way out of the suit, kicking it across the room as he slowly walked Kagome back towards the bed, keeping her flush against him. Kagome's knees hit the back of the bed and she fell onto its soft surface. The prince took advantage of this, quickly turning her body around mid-fall so that she landed on her stomach. He leaned over her then, effectively caging her to the bed with his much larger body.

Kagome shivered pleasantly as she tried to sit up only to be blocked by her prince's large body above her. His strong arms appeared beside her arms as he used his much larger body to keep her down on the bed, and Kagome knew instantly the kind of mood her nearly unreadable prince was in. Something good must have happened to him today, because it was not often that the prince used his favorite position - and admittedly hers, too. Kagome moaned softly as he took one hand away from the bed and grabbed the base of her furry tail, rubbing it sensually. The base of her tail was the most sensitive, and the most arousing, and it didn't take long for Kagome to become putty in the prince's skilled hands. She almost whined when he took his hand away, a fact which made the male above her chuckle as he quickly ripped off the pajama shirt and bottoms that she wore. Kagome did whine this time.

"Those were my favorite." Kagome complained but was quickly silenced by the sensation of his hot arousal against her womanhood.

"I will buy you more." The prince chuckled as he ground against her, making her moan. He grinned at how wet she was for him already and, not wanting to wait any longer, he quickly thrust into her tight body, making Kagome cry out in pleasure, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Kagome moaned blissfully as the prince set a quick pace, but then he suddenly stopped and Kagome whined in need.

"P-please, my prince." Kagome pleaded, knowing how he loved to make her beg. "Please, I'm begging you, my prince!"

"That is not what I want to hear." he hummed against her ear, nipping at it lightly. "All I hear all day every day is 'my prince, my prince.' I have told you before, Kagome. In our chambers I want to hear you say my name." he told her. "Say it."

"V-Vegeta..." Kagome said quietly. She still wasn't used to the freedom of saying her prince's name out loud. All her life she'd been raised to be the perfect woman for her prince, her instructors teaching her different things as the prince told them what he desired in a woman.

She was one of nearly fifty females on their home planet to be selected as a possible candidate for the prince's mate. Kagome was still sad to say that she hadn't been chosen first. He chose his top ten and spent time with each of them to see if they truly met his standards. So far the others had greatly disappointed him. Kagome was the last in his line of picks, and so far she'd lasted the longest. The others were all dismissed within a week, but it was now Kagome's second year with the prince. He continued to shape her into his ideal woman, teaching her the best ways to please him. She was learning much about her prince. He had seemed cold and untouchable at first but, after spending two years by his side, she'd gotten to see sides of him that most others had not. She knew that she was falling in love with the prince. It would kill her if he decided they would not become mates. Literally. She did not think her heart could handle it.

"Louder." Vegeta ordered, grinding against her again.

"Vegeta." Kagome moaned and she was rewarded with a powerful thrust that made her cry out in pleasant surprise. "Vegeta!" she gasped out. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he set a fast brutal pace that they both enjoyed. Oh, how he so enjoyed this woman, far more than any of the others. She was strong in battle but also beautiful. She could be ruthless to her opponents and then turn around and be the sweetest person he'd ever met. She was loud and quiet, wild and tame, powerful yet weak against him. She was a mess of contradictions and her instructors had ranked her at the very bottom of the list of females he was to choose from to be his mate. In fact, one of the instructors' heads had rolled the day he chose his top ten, simply because he tried to deter the prince away from her. Honestly, Kagome had been his first pick but, with his father present at the picking, he didn't dare list her as his top choice. Instead he chose her last, which seemed to please his father enough to overlook the fact that his son had chosen the worst female in the bunch.

Vegeta hadn't regretted his decision to choose this female. He didn't think he ever would. She was beautiful, loyal, brave, and strong. The others had wanted to please him merely to be his mate, but Kagome truly wanted to please him simply because she wanted to see him smile. He was glad that she found his rare smiles her own personal joy. She might have ranked last according to the instructors, but she was definitely his top pick. He wanted no one besides Kagome.

He even remembered the first time he saw her. He'd gone to look at his choices at the request of his father. Back then all the females were still young, not even in their first heat cycle which came around their sixteenth year. Kagome was the youngest, an orphan in her tenth year. The only reason she'd been chosen was because her parents were upper elite class before they perished in battle, that and the fact that she was beautiful even as a child. The other females had been listening diligently to their instructors, trying to copy everything they were told precisely. Kagome would try it, too, for a while but then she grew bored and tried to find ways to amuse herself, often getting punished by her instructors in the process.

When Vegeta had been introduced to the group of fifty females they had all tried to impress him, but Kagome had merely stood still in a corner, forbidden from going near him due to her unruly behavior only moments before he arrived. She looked sad that she couldn't meet him and she kept staring at him from across the room. Vegeta, a boy of sixteen then, asked one of the instructors why she was being punished. The instructor replied with obvious disdain for Kagome in his voice that one of the nobles' daughters had tried to put Kagome in her place, beneath them, and Kagome had lashed out in anger and defense and hit the older girl that was taunting her, effectively creating a scar on the girl's face which would hamper her ability to be in the top pickings of the class. Vegeta had only smirked at this, glancing at the girl that was but a child who had managed to injure an older girl while standing up for herself. His smirk turned to a frown when the instructor informed him that Kagome was about to be expelled from the group entirely and therefore unable to be one of his choices for a mate.

"No." Vegeta had ordered instantly. "Let her stay. I wish to see how she turns out in the end so, no matter how unruly she becomes, do not make her leave." The instructor had been abashed by this but obeyed nonetheless. Vegeta had then strode across the room to Kagome, who looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. "Did you hit one of the other girls?" he asked, his voice serious. Kagome's eyes widened and became teary as she quickly nodded. Vegeta could see her shaking in fear and he knew she was worried he would punish her or make her leave. Instead, his back turned to the room so nobody else could see his face, he gave her a small smile and spoke quietly. "Stay strong, young one, and never let anyone put you down. Keep fighting. When I return in six years I want to see how strong you are." he told her, quiet enough that nobody besides Kagome heard him. Kagome just nodded and watched with wide eyes as the prince walked away and left.

After that day Vegeta had visited often, though nobody knew of his secret visits. He watched the girls from a distance as they went through their classes, but he kept a particularly close eye on Kagome. Ever since he spoke to her she became determined to get stronger, and she practiced hard in her battle and strategy classes. She became a natural warrior, her strength being at the top of the class. But that was all she excelled at. The instructors discriminated against her and so she often failed her etiquette classes and academic classes. But it was clear to Vegeta that she'd mastered them along with everyone else. The instructors did not grade her fairly and he knew that. That was why he was so pleased when he saw the looks on the instructors' faces when he chose Kagome to be in his top ten.

That day was also quite the memory. The females had been lined up according to their class ranking, Kagome being at the far end. To satisfy his father, Vegeta chose the top of the class first, then the second and third, and then he got his own pick as he moved down the line until he stopped in front of Kagome. She looked sad, much like she did the first time he saw her, and he had no doubt that she thought he would never choose her. He watched her brilliant blue eyes light up as he not only chose her, but put a hand on her head as well, therefore making her the only one of the females he willingly touched.

At the same time the rest of the females and instructors cried out in outrage at the prince's decision. The head instructor hurried forward and instantly tried to dissuade the prince, but that move cost him his head. Literally. All the females screamed at the sight of the blood, except for Kagome. Her cerulean eyes were full of joy at not only being picked, but also being touched by the prince. Her joy only expanded when the head instructor was killed. He had been a cruel man that had beaten her many times over small things. She was glad he was dead, and she was grateful to the prince for killing him. Sixteen-year-old Kagome vowed then and there to always be loyal to her prince, even at the cost of her life.

Vegeta got annoyed with the screaming pretty fast. "Silence!" he roared, his voice harsh and full of authority. The entire room went silent while the king smirked proudly at the authority his son commanded. "The ten I have chosen, line up before me. Now." Vegeta ordered. Kagome stepped back a few feet and became the head of the line as the other nine scrambled to make it across the room. "How many of you have not taken battle classes?" Vegeta asked seriously and half of the girls raised their hands. "You are dismissed. I will not have a weakling for a mate." Those poor females walked away with pouts to rejoin the group while Vegeta faced the remaining five, including Kagome. "What were your scores in the class?" Vegeta asked. "You start." he ordered the girl farthest from Kagome.

"E-eighty-eight, my prince."

"Eighty-six, my p-prince."

"S-seventy-nine, my prince."

"Eighty-nine, m-my prince." Vegeta looked at Kagome now as she spoke.

"Ninety-nine, my prince." Kagome answered without stuttering, shocking the rest of the room save the prince. Even the king was surprised by this. Was she not the lowest ranking female there? How had she managed to excel at such a proficient class? One that tested not only your body but your brain as well?

"Surely she lies, your highness." One of the other girl said. Vegeta glared at her and called forth the assistant instructor.

"I want the records on this one." he ordered. The instructor nodded and hurried off to do as requested, returning only moments later with a thick folder on one Kagome Higurashi. Vegeta opened it up and quickly found her grades. "She does not lie." was all he said after reading over her grades.

There was one paper with her true grades and one with the false grades that were reported to the prince and king every month. In all actuality, it was Kagome who should be at the top of the list. Only... there was one small exception. She had been forbidden from taking a certain class because the instructors were certain she would never need it. It was a class on how to please a lover in bed. Vegeta smirked at this. So, while the others had been taught over the years, Kagome had been the only one to remain a virgin. He preferred that, anyways. He did not want something another male has touched. Not only that, but he could be the one to teach her exactly how he liked it and she would also find pleasure in it.

"You, the one with the lowest score, you are dismissed." Vegeta said now, shooing the pretty female away. "The rest of you shall each spend time with me. If you are not to my liking I will dismiss you and move on to the next one. If all three of you disappoint me I will make another selection from the remaining women and the cycle will continue. Be warned, however, that if I dismiss you after I have chosen you, you will not escape with your lives. Disappoint me, and I will kill you." Vegeta said calmly before walking to his first pick, the female at the top of the class and the female that had been the cruelest to Kagome. "You are first. A servant will show all three of you to your new rooms." was all he said before walking away with his father calmly, Kagome's file still in his hands.

"V-Vegeta!" Kagome cried out as he slammed into her. The prince grinned against her neck as he felt her walls flutter around him. She was close, very close to a huge orgasm. He, too, was close to the edge, and he knew they would hit their peaks together. They almost always did. They were so in sync that they almost always came at the same time. He was right this time, too. As Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit Vegeta groaned and spilled his hot seed deep within her.

Kagome collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She moaned as she felt the prince's hot seed fill her womb, but then she gasped as she realized he hadn't pulled out of her! Normally he was so careful about that! She was about to look behind her at the prince when he flipped her over onto her back, skillfully remaining inside her tight body throughout the action. She looked up at her prince with wide eyes as she saw his canines elongate and his eyes turn red. She realized then why he hadn't bothered to pull out.

He was mating with her. Tonight she would become his mate. Kagome was both excited and terrified of this. She was excited and overjoyed that Vegeta wanted her for his life mate, the only woman he would even sleep with from this day until his death, the woman that would carry his children and bring more princes and princesses into existence. But she was also frightened. She didn't know the mating ritual, she'd been forbidden from attending that lecture and Vegeta hadn't told her about it. She didn't know what he was going to do or if there was something she needed to do.

"Calm yourself." Vegeta said, his voice rougher and scratchy. "Just do as I say, onna, and everything will go fine." he told her.

Kagome slowly nodded and tried to relax as the prince pulled back and thrust into her, making her mewl beneath him. Soon enough they were in the throes of passion again. Kagome clung to the prince, panting and moaning as he slammed into her hard and fast. She reached her peak quickly this time and Vegeta followed suit, roaring as he spilled his seed within her once more. Then he leaned down and sank his sharp teeth into her slim shoulder, making Kagome scream in both pain and pleasure. Then he stilled, keeping her shoulder in his jaws as Kagome panted, trying to withstand the pain in her shoulder. Kagome heard gulping coming from the male above her and she realized with horrifying fascination that he was ingesting some of her blood. She winced as he suddenly pulled his teeth out of her. He sat back and quickly pulled Kagome, who was suddenly feeling very weak, up onto his naked lap. Kagome watched him bite into his own wrist, breaking the skin with the sharp teeth. Then he held his bloody wrist up to her lips.

"Drink." he ordered. Kagome, too weak to even think of disobeying, slowly opened her mouth. She felt his thick warm blood slide into her mouth, tasting bitter and metallic. She struggled not to gag as she swallowed the thick liquid not one nor twice, but three times before the prince pulled his wrist away. By then Kagome's world was becoming very dizzy. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her, his teeth and eyes back to normal. "Go to sleep, my mate. When you wake we will celebrate our union."

"V-Vegeta..." Kagome said softly, looking up at her prince and mate as the room started to spin faster and faster. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him before her vision slowly faded to black.

Vegeta stared down at his sleeping mate as he held her cradled against his chest with one arm. He could sense the changes taking place within her body already, his royal blood coursing through her veins and slowly changing her from the inside out. His royal blood would make her stronger than the average saiyan female, and therefore make her worthy to be the next queen, but it was not just her strength that it would change. She would be bonded to him from now on. Their very souls would be merged together so that they could never part. Even death could not separate them.

Had she been anyone else he would not have bonded himself to her completely by taking her blood as well. Instead he would have simply made her drink his blood. That way if she perished he would not fall with her, such as the case with his own parents. Kagome was lucky, however, because the prince actually wanted a complete bond with her. He would admit it to no one, not even her yet, but the prince loved this female. Secretly he'd been in love with her since the moment he saw her when she was but a child. He always knew she would be his mate and he knew that no other would ever be right for him.

Eventually the saiyan prince lay him and his new mate down on the bed, keeping Kagome in his arms as she slept and went through her changes. He knew that when she woke up she would have an insatiable libido for the next few days. Their mating will have forced her into an early heat cycle and, this time, he would not take precautions to avoid filling her with child. Their mating would not be seen as complete in saiyan law until a child was conceived from the union. Vegeta planned on impregnating her right away to avoid unnecessary political debates over his mating and whether the high council would accept it or not. Once she was with child there would be no debate. They would have to accept his union, despite the fact that he'd mated with an orphan that would not bring more political ties to the royal family. Vegeta knew his father would not care that he was mated to Kagome. The king actually liked her and, after Vegeta showed him her true grades in her classes and reported that the instructors had lied to the royal family (a fact which quickly found every last instructor beheaded before the king, prince, and Kagome) the king had gladly accepted Vegeta's choice in a mate, agreeing that there was no better candidate for a future queen out there.

"Vegeta..." Kagome whispered softly in her sleep, turning to snuggle against him as she slept peacefully. Vegeta smirked and held her closer. Another thing he enjoyed about Kagome; she liked to cuddle. The prince did not cuddle, of course, but he enjoyed the affection from it when Kagome did it. None of the other females had tried to be affectionate to him. They smiled politely only, only spoke when addressed, and showed him no affection at all. When he'd bedded them they had simply been compliant and constantly threw in sexy compliments on how good he was. Kagome did none of that.

She spoke her mind and spoke freely around him, but held her tongue on matters she knew would anger him. She kissed him and smiled at him with her very soul just because she was happy to see him. In bed she was a passionate little vixen that openly participated and even sometimes initiated the sex. She didn't verbally tell him how good he was, she expressed it with her screams of pleasure and her many many orgasms. Afterwards she would want to cuddle or talk or both. Sometimes she even gave him a massage when she could tell that he'd had a bad day. Every night before they went to sleep she would kiss him and tell him that she was glad she was at his side. In her sleep he would occasionally hear her whisper that she loved him, though she never knew she did that.

The fact that she loved him only made Vegeta that much happier to have chosen her for a mate. Love, for female saiyans, meant undying loyalty. They only loved one man in their entire lives and they would devote themselves to that man forever. For males it was different. They did not love easily but, when they did, they knew it. They would love only that female and would try to make them their mate. If they did mate the male would love only that female for the rest of his life. If that did not happen, however, the male was able to move on and find another female to love.

Vegeta sighed now and buried his nose in his new mate's long wavy raven hair. Her peaceful scent of lilies and rain washed over him and he smiled against her hair. He so loved how she smelled, and now he even detected hints of his own scent permanently mingled in with her natural scent. By the time her changes were complete and her heat cycle had ended Vegeta knew that others would smell his scent on her before they even smelled her natural scent. That was how it was with mates. Sighing, the prince took another deep breath of her scent and let it lull him into a light slumber. He might as well get some rest before his mate woke. He sure wouldn't be resting once that happened, not for a few days...

* * *

Hello lovely readers! I'm your friendly neighborhood fanfiction author, Aozora12, and I am happy to present you with yet another one of my stories.

I was just going to leave this as one of the chapters in my drabble series, Collide, which focuses on several crossover short stories that are not interconnected in any way. However, this story is a bit later in Collide and I wanted everyone who is looking for a good Kagome/Vegeta short story to be able to see this.

I have tried going further in this story but I found it got... strange... after a while. I will try again, if that's what my readers desire, but you have to tell me in the comments, please!

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think (but please be polite and do not use foul language).

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


End file.
